


The Right Words

by chaosDesigner



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance, Valentine's Day, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosDesigner/pseuds/chaosDesigner
Summary: After the Battle against Shem-Ha, Miku decides to stop beating around the bush and confess her feelings to Hibiki. Considering the date, she decides to do it during Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku & Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not currently Valentine's Day, but I said fuck it, let's post this thing. xD I feel like I kinda have to get this out of the way before I move on into other, more complex projects...
> 
> Anywas, just a little headcanon of mine as to how things went at the end of the show. Enjoy!

It’s a cold February night, the date being the fourteenth. Anyone would know this date is when Valentine’s Day is celebrated. Having spent the entire afternoon with Hibiki, I kept this truth at the forefront of my mind the entire time, but never once mentioned it despite this. She didn’t, either.

It’s been a few days since the battle against Shem-Ha ended. After that experience, I realised I could no longer mess around: I decided I had to confess to Hibiki how I feel about her, lest something else come between us. Even though the Curse of Balal has been broken, one can never be too cautious…

All this time, I told myself I didn’t confess due to not finding the right words, but to be honest, the more I think about it, the right words are the most simple I could imagine. I realised I had been putting this confession off out of fear.  _ Fear for… what exactly?  _ I wondered when I thought about this.  _ Do I fear her rejecting me? _ That is indeed a possibility… Despite her being so sweet with me, I’d think she would have done something by this point if she did feel for me what I do for her…

Regardless, I decided then that this fear was holding me back, and putting my confession off indefinitely is something that can definitely become a gigantic regret later…

Figuring that Valentine’s Day would come so soon after the battle, I decided to do it then. I went to the store and bought the biggest box of chocolates I could find that I could reliably hide within my school coat, knowing she’d appreciate a big snack. Then, whenever she wasn’t home, I practiced my confession in front of the mirror repeatedly. Even though I was alone, my cheeks turned so red each time, I could have rivaled Chris’s Ichaival. Once I considered I was as ready as I could possibly be, I proposed to her to spend the afternoon together, after school.

“Hey, I was gonna propose the same thing!” was her answer, accompanied by an amused chuckle. I had to wonder about her intent after she admitted to this, but deciding not to potentially ruin things, I didn’t point out that the date we agreed upon was actually 14 February. She didn’t, either.

Then, the day arrived.

Once school was over, we stopped by our apartment to leave our bags, but we were too excited to change out of our uniforms. We went to the mall, to the arcade, to a karaoke bar, and many other places. To be honest, I had so much fun, I almost forgot to be nervous about what I was planning to do once all was said and done.

Eventually, however, it started getting dark. It even started snowing, surprisingly enough. I thanked taking my coat to school, even if I only did it so I could hide the box of chocolates once we stopped by the apartment.

After walking out of the karaoke bar and seeing the scene, Hibiki gave me one of her grins I love so much, her eyes shining happily. I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Will you let me take you somewhere, Miku?” she asked me, taking my hand.

This line was pretty confusing to me at the time. I tilted my head to the side in puzzlement. “Where do you wanna take me?”

Then her grin gained a sly edge to it that got me very excited, despite myself. “That’s a secret!” she proclaimed, chuckling mischievously afterwards.

I had to smile and nod in response. I trust her, after all. How could I not, after all these years?

And so, she led me to the place we’re in now: a big open park, covered in snow, surrounded by trees, with a perfect view to the starry sky above. The whole way here, I kept thinking that, if I was gonna confess to her, it’d have to be now.

And so, we arrive at the centre, and after stopping, I finally manage to speak, despite my nerves and fear. “Hibiki… There’s something I need to tell you…” I say, my voice shaky.

She looks at me, bewilderment in her expression. Quickly, though, she smiles happily. “There’s something I need to tell you, too,” she responds, and turns to look towards the stars. “I hope what you have to tell me is the same thing I have to tell you…”

She pauses for what feels like eternity, then looks at me with the same smile. “But you brought it up first, so go ahead.”

Seeing this, I widen my eyes, my fear and anxiety gripping me once more. I gulp, then breathe out, lowering my gaze towards the snow.  _ You got this far, Miku… One final push… _

I reach inside my coat, searching for the box of chocolates. “Hibiki… I’ve been tormenting myself for a very long time, trying to come up with a way to tell you this, but… truth be told, I think I was only putting it off for no good reason,” I preface. “I’m not sure when it was, but I… A-at some point, I… I f-fell in love with you,” I finish, my words coming out rushed due to my nerves.

There’s a long pause, during which she looks at me with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open in what I can only assume to be shock, while I can feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment at my own admission. Before I chicken out, I quickly pull the box of chocolates out and offer it to her with both hands. “I… I even got you some chocolates! You know, b-because it’s Valentine’s Day!”

I had intended to say something else, but after seeing the box, Hibiki covers her mouth, then snorts. This snort gradually turns into laughter, and this reaction leaves me bewildered.

“Wh-what’s so funny!?” I demand, not sure what to feel.

“Nothing, nothing! It’s just…” She points at the box. “I got you the same brand!”

My thoughts suddenly halt entirely after hearing this, like a car slamming on the breaks as violently as possible. I blink a couple times, unsure of what I should say. “...What?”

“I mean…” she begins, averting her gaze sheepishly as she rubs the back of her neck. “I… I know what I said just now, but I, uh…” She lowers her gaze, blushing slightly herself. “I think I only said that to look cool… I wasn’t actually expecting you to actually say the same thing I was… planning to tell you…”

My eyes widen in response.  _ Am I hearing things right? Did this actually go as perfectly as it could have? _

She raises her head afterwards and looks right at me. “Look, Miku… I’m probably the most oblivious idiot on the planet for not realising, but until very recently, I thought my feelings toward you were simply of friendship… I realised only after you were taken from me a second time, and with some help, I might add, that I… That at some point, I… also fell in love with you…” she says, smiling despite the deep blush adorning her cheeks and face.

Her words amuse me and overjoy me all at once, and I can’t help but cover my mouth with one hand as I chuckle at her admission. After a short pause, she reaches into the pocket of her coat and pulls out a smaller box. “And, well… I may be kind of dumb, but I’m not stupid enough not to realise that, yes, it’s Valentine’s Day today. So, I did get you chocolates.” As she speaks, she offers me the smaller box, which, true to her word, is the same brand as the one I got for her. “Though, I kinda feel one-upped now, after seeing how much bigger the one you got me is than the one I got you,” she adds, then laughs.

I laugh again. “Silly, don’t worry! You know I don’t like eating too many sweets at once,” I tell her as I take the box for myself, and she takes the one I offered her. “Thank you…” I tell her, feeling my emotions about to overflow…

And they do, as immediately after, I throw myself at her and hug her tightly, wrapping my arms around her neck. She seems a bit surprised, but does hug me back pretty quickly, her arms wrapping around my waist.

After holding each other for a while, she speaks once more. “So, uh… How does this work? Are we… dating now? Are we girlfriends now?”

I giggle once more. “I believe we are, yes.”

“Do I need to start calling you honey, or darling?” she asks, and this time, we both laugh.

“Please, continue calling me Miku… I love to hear you speak my name…” I tell her, gently caressing the back of her head.

She chuckles again. “Fine… I can definitely do that. I also love hearing you say my name, so please continue calling me Hibiki.”

I giggle once more. “I wouldn’t have it any other way…” I say as I pull away enough so we can look at each other while still in each other’s arms.

“So, uh… What’s next? I’ve never dated anyone before, so I’m not sure what I should be doing…”

Yet another giggle from me. “Well, I have just as much experience as you do, but…” I begin, then I lightly bite my lower lip as I eye her lips in trepidation. “I… I think this is what’s next…” I saw, slowly drawing closer towards her, my heart beating so fast, I’m scared it might jump out of my throat and run off in a panic.

She also leans forward, and both of our eyes flutter to a close moments before our lips softly meet. Seeing as we have both never kissed anyone before, and how we’re in public and very nervous, the kiss is a chaste one, and not very long in reality. However, it feels like an eternity to me, and presumably to her as well. I can almost feel my feet hovering above the ground, as my stomach somersaulting repeatedly. These are the most aggressive butterflies in the universe.

We pull away, and rest our foreheads together, simply basking in each other’s presence.

After a moment of silence, Hibiki speaks again. “Am I… Am I a good kisser?”

I can’t help but laugh again. “Dummy, you think I have any point of reference for that?” I ask, and she laughs as well. “But I enjoyed it, so I’m inclined to say yes.”

She grins at that. “I’m glad, then!”

We then pull away from each other, and holding each other’s hands, we look up at the night sky together. As if on cue, we notice that there seem to be some shooting stars streaking through the sky. I widen my eyes in awe, and when I turn to look at Hibiki, she also looks at me. We smile warmly at each other, then turn back to the sky to admire them until they pass shortly after.

A little bummed about the spectacle being over, I sigh. “I think we better go home. It’s getting late…”

Hibiki looks at me, grinning. “Well, I can’t wait to dig into these, so I agree!” she says, raising the box of chocolates and wiggling it a little.

I laugh yet again. “That’s right, we do still have our chocolates…” I say, looking at my own box. “I’d like to enjoy mine while cuddling with you,” I say, looking at her with a sly smile. “Don’t think you can get away,” I add, a singsong quality to my voice, as I begin walking.

“As if I would want to!” she exclaims, falling into step beside me.

We laugh, and hand in hand, we walk back home, together.


End file.
